Eridanus
by Dominican Girl
Summary: Serenity's crew has been without work for months when Mal gets a job from Badger. It seems like good pay, but nothing about it sits right with Mal, especially since it requires him to go back to Serenity Valley. Not to mention the issue of the stowaway that's come aboard the ship. *Pre-BDM*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or any of its characters or places. **

Chapter 1

"Hey, Mal?"

The speaker crackled and Malcom Reynolds rolled off of his bunk with a spastic thud and curse as he hit his knee.

"That was creative one, Sir. I can honestly say that not even our fair and rose-petal-mouthed Jayne could have come up with a curse as nice and descriptive-"

Mal cut the pilot off. "What, Wash? What is so gorram important that I had to be woke up just after I finally start to get some shut eye?" To be fair, Serenity's captain had been awake for nearly three days straight due to worry over his crew and finding a job that would pay the crew he worried about. His second in command had finally told him that if he didn't get some sleep, she would personally give him a beating that would ensure he got plenty of shut eye. Mal had gone to his quarters soon after, with the standing order that Zoe was in charge and that he was not to be bothered unless it was of utmost importance.

But now, only five hours later, Wash was calling him again.

"I know, Cap'n, and I'm sorry about that, it's just…"

"It's just what, Wash? Spit it out." Mal scrubbed a hand over his face.

"It's Badger. Sent a Wave, says he's got a job for us."

Mal snorted. "Does he now?"

"Yep. Says it's got a shiny payload, too."

"And where would this job be located?"

Wash hesitated, which told Mal all he needed to know.

"I ain't flyin' near Alliance. Forget it. I don't need money bad enough to put my crew in danger." Wash paused, knowing as well as Mal that this was a lie. The crew hadn't been paid in over a month, and food was almost a memory.

"Well, to be fair, it isn't _near_ Alliance so much as it _is_ Alliance now, and-"

Mal cut him off. "What planet, Wash?"

Wash sputtered. "Wha-wait, we're gonna do it? I thought you said-?"

"I haven't changed my mind, but you're mighty chatty, which tells me this planet Badger's got in mind is important. So which planet is it?"

The speaker was quiet for so long, Mal thought Wash hadn't heard him, but just as he opened his mouth to ask the question again, Wash's voice came over the comm.

"Hera."

Mal went silent.

Hera. The Battle of Serenity Valley. Serenity Valley Graveyard. His doomed charge that lost the largest amount of lives of the entire war, with hundreds of thousands of unmarked graves. And now Badger had a job for them to do on the very planet where he'd abandoned his faith in God and led his fellow man to die.

Mal began to shake, overcome with fury and outrage at Badger's callous suggestion, and fought to keep his voice steady. "Put Badger on."

"Sir, I know how you feel about-about Hera, but-"

"Put. Him. On. _Dong ma_?" Each word was coated in fury, and Mal waited until the comm popped to life with Badger's face.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Malcom Reynolds. How's life, Captain?" Badger grinned.

Mal stood and walked over in front of the comm. "You've got some nerve, you _Hun Dan_." He spat, fighting the urge to put a fist into the monitor.

Badger simply steepled his fingers, seemingly unperturbed. "Whatsa matter, Mal? You're not still hung up over a little genocide, are ya?"

Mal said nothing, and Badger's smile widened. "Hmm. Shoulda known you wouldn't be able to do it. Maybe I shoulda asked some other, _brave_ crew to do this job." He paused. "Or maybe not crew, but a braver _captain_."

Mal ignored the jab. "You weren't there, Badger. You got no idea what special kinda hell that was."

"No, I don't, but I can tell you what I do know." Badger leaned forward. "I wouldn't be stuck on some battle that happened back durin' the war. I'da moved on by now, Mal. I'd be lookin' for jobs to do."

"Then you go find somebody who'll do your gorram job Badger, 'cause I won't." Mal moved to turn off the monitor, but Badger stopped him.

"Whoa, Mal, wait. I'm not sendin' this wave to get you wound up. I understand you're a bit tetchy about Hera, but-"

"A bit tetchy?" Mal growled. "You got no idea how _tetchy_ I am. When you send thousands of good men and women to their graves, you can preach all you want about _tetchy_."

"Listen, Mal," Badger's smile had vanished and replaced by seriousness. "I got no one else to do this job."

Mal shrugged in indifference. "Looks like you got no one to do the job then."

"Mal," Badger was solemn, almost pleading. "You're the only one who could do this job. You're the only one with a crew that's got the skills."

"And I told you, I'm not doin' it."

"Mal-"

Mal lost his patience. "What part a 'no' is hard for you, Badger? I ain't takin' the gorram job!"

Badger watched as Mal got his temper back under control. "You need this job, Mal." Mal started to open his mouth, but Badger cut him off. "Don't bother tryin' to lie to me, cause I got contacts everywhere, and word is you haven't had work in over a month. I reckon you're about outta food, if you ain't already, and your crew's likely wonderin' when they're gettin' paid." Badger locked eyes with him. "You take this job, Mal, and it'll be enough to keep you from needin' a job for months. Maybe years if you do it right."

Mal stayed silent, thinking. His crew needed to be paid desperately. Jayne'd said the other day about how the next stop they made he was getting off, because a mercenary without a job might as well be a preacher. Shepherd hadn't taken kindly to that.

"Mal," Badger prompted. "I'm gonna need an answer."

Mal swallowed the lump in his throat. Taking this job felt too raw, too much like betrayal, even after all these years after the war. But his crew needed food and payment, and Serenity wouldn't keep flying much longer without fuel. It was a miracle Kaylee had kept her in the air as long as she had.

"Mal." Badger prompted him again.

"Fine. We'll take the job."

Badger's face melted in relief. "Thanks, Mal. I owe you one. You know, for a second there, I didn't think you'd t-"

"But I got some conditions." Mal crossed his arms.

Badger stopped mid-sentence and gave him a measured look. "Conditions?"

"Thanks for asking." Mal said. "One: I need the assurance me and my crew don't come to no harm. I want your word on this Badger, 'cause even a sniff of trouble, and I'm coming after you with a bullet with your name on it, special."

Badger nodded, his face blank. "Done."

"Two," Mal pulled himself to his full height, dropping his arms back down to his sides. "We split 70/30."

"70/30?!" Badger spluttered. "There's no way I'm giving you seventy percent-"

"70/30, or no deal. And the way I see it, Badger, I'm the only one willin' to do the job, and I'm not even that willin'."

Badger's face was red, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before grinding out, "Fine. Anything else?"

"If I think of any more, I'll let you know."

"Fine." Badger started to turn off his end.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, what and where exactly is this job, Badger?"

Badger stopped and the smile was back. "You know where to find me, Mal. You should know you never talk business over wave." And Badger was gone.

Mal breathed out hard in frustration. That slimey, _ching-wa tsao du lio mang_. Of course he would find a way to tip the scales in his favor. He may need Mal and his crew to do a job, but Badger would make them come to him. He turned back to his bed longingly, wondering if he could slip in a few more hours of sleep.

"Cap'n?" The speaker blared to life with Wash's voice.

There went that idea. "Yes, Wash?"

"Um, not to be bothersome, but-"

"You hit that already."

"Right. But, what do you want to do about Badger? I know you said you don't want to take the job, what with Hera and all, but-"

"We're taking the job. Call everyone to the bridge. I'll be up there in a second." He could hear Wash sputtering over the speaker, and gave him a command. "Now, Wash."

"I-yes, Sir."

Scrubbing his hands over his face again, Mal made his way over to the sink and turned on the cold water, splashing his face in an effort to motivate his brain back into action.

* * *

Badger sighed and pressed his thumb to the bridge of his nose. Dealing with Mal and his pigheaded stubbornness always gave him a bloody headache.

As did the fucking Fed lingering to his right.

"How was that?" Badger removed his hand, slid a pleasant look on his face, and turned to look at the Fed, just out of shot of the camera.

"Malcom Reynolds seems to be reluctant to take your bait."

Badger pushed a smirk onto his mouth. " He just needs a bit 'o leading is all. And I've always been good at makin' him go where I want him. Really, you should be payin' me extra, bein' the expert that I am."

The Fed looked at him with dark, steady eyes. " We'll be more than willing to negotiate your price after the product is delivered." The Fed watched him, calculating. He cocked his head. "Are you certain he'll bring them?"

Badger sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "Look, don't worry. He'll come. Malcom Reynolds is not one to turn down a job when he needs it as desperately as he does right now. And the Tams will be with him."

"You should hope so. It would be a shame if your…" The Fed turned his head slightly to give a disgusted glance at the hovel Badger called home. "...establishment was burned to the ground with you still inside, wouldn't it?" The Fed's face was void of emotion, and Badger felt the blood drain from his face.

"You can count on me." Badger promised. "Well, I mean, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain." He smiled in what he hoped was a confident manner and laced his fingers over his stomach.

The Fed had turned his back, but now whipped around so fast, Badger barely caught the movement. The Fed invaded his personal space in seconds. "Do you see my men, Badger?" he asked quietly. Badger took a quick glance around the room at his lackeys, doing his best to keep the Fed in view. "N-no, sir. I don't see no men other than me own."

The Fed smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Badger broke out into a cold sweat but fought to keep the fear from his face. "That will be your downfall should you cross me."

Badger's brow furrowed, and he swallowed hard. "Sorry?"

The Fed leaned closer. "You do not see my men. But my men see you, Badger. And should you decide to make your way out of our agreement, they will be the last thing you never see."

* * *

"But Sir, it's on _Hera_."

"I know where it is, Zoe!" Mal closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, working to unclench his fists.

Everyone was on the bridge. Jayne had taken up position by the doorway, leaning on it as he sharpened one of his favorite knives. Kaylee was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the console with Simon standing beside her and Inara on his other side. Wash was in the pilot's seat with his wife behind him; Shepherd had made himself at home next to the lockers with River. Mal stood in the center of the Bridge, hands on his hips, the fingers of his right hand favoring his gun.

Zoe stepped forward. "All I'm saying, Sir, is that we haven't been back there since the battle. I'm worried it might be harder for you than you think."

"And that's a kindness Zoe, but we need the money."

"You damn right we need the money." Jayne broke in. "I ain't doin' this for free or 'cause I get all warm 'n fuzzy inside."

"That's enough, Jayne." Mal cut him off with a stern look, and Jayne glared back. "Well I ain't."

"Mal," Shepherd spoke up. "I realize we need the money,-"

"You talk an awful lot for somebody who don't do nothin', preacher." Jayne said.

Shepherd sent an irritated look his way and continued. "But should we really be taking this job? From what you and Zoe have described about the Battle of Serenity, it sounded like a nightmare. And even if you've decided to continue on," Shepherd held up a hand as Mal opened his mouth. "Should we really trust Badger to come through? I mean, 70 percent, that's….well, forgive me if I'm doubtful of his willingness to part with that much of the payment."

"He'll come through." Mal said firmly. "Cause if he don't, we're gonna have a problem."

"You're going to have more than one problem soon." River said suddenly, a distant look on her face. "She's coming."

Everyone froze, confused. Simon moved away from his place by the console. "...River? Are you okay?"

"She's coming," River repeated, turning a glassy gaze onto her brother. She walked forward a few steps, a hand held out as if touching something the others couldn't see. Simon swallowed and cautiously approached her, one hand held out to her. "Who is? Who's coming, River?"

River smiled a little. "She's coming to help with the Alliance. Far away. River's End, River ends."

"The Alliance?" Jayne stood up straight from the doorway and tensed, looking as if he expected Feds to pour onto the bridge at any moment. "What's the Alliance got to do with any a this?"

"River, what are you talking about?" Simon put a hand on her shoulder. "The Alliance is far away from here. We're safe."

River's gaze had been wandering, but suddenly it snapped back to her brother's face, filled with fever. "She made them do it, Simon. Made me like this, made me questions, made me like a planet, lost, no technology, can't even find the moon."

"What do you mean, made you question?" Simon's brow furrowed, and he held her shoulders, making her face him. "Question what?"

River's face contorted in frustration. "No no no! Made me _questions_, Simon! The technology, the planet doesn't have it, I'm lost!" Her gaze wandered again. "She doesn't know I'm here, but it's a secret and-I-"

Simon caught her as she started to fall, and she gripped his forearms tightly. "River, calm down. It's okay." His sister whimpered and shook, looking around the room with dazed eyes.

"Right." Mal looked a little unnerved and traded a look with Zoe. She nodded slightly in understanding. "Well, anyway, back where it ain't fulla oddness," he continued. "We're taking this job. I don't know where it is on Hera, and I don't know what this job is Badger's got for us, so we're gonna have to pay Persephone a little visit."

Shepherd started to say something, but Mal held up a hand. "I ain't sayin' I trust 'im, preacher, 'cause I don't. But I am sayin' that we're gonna take this job. Me, Zoe, and Jayne'll go see Badger. Wash, you and Kaylee will stay onboard in case we need back up."

"What about me and River?" Simon asked.

Jayne eyed him derisively. "You and your creepy sister'll stay here outta the way."

"That's enough, Jayne." Mal said sharply. He tuned to Simon. "He's not wrong, though. You and River'll be here with Wash and Kaylee."

"What about me?" Shepherd asked. "Do you want me to go with you, or stay here?"

"You're free to go wherever, preacher, so long's you're onboard when we leave."

"Well where's 'Nara goin'?" Kaylee asked, looking slightly worried. "You ain't said nothin' 'bout her."

"Don't worry, Kaylee. I'll have a client scheduled during our stay on Persephone." Inara said, smiling to reassure her. Kaylee smiled back, relieved.

"Right, well, that's everyone settled. Wash, take us in."

* * *

Mal, Zoe and Jayne stood together in the middle of the room of Badger's hideaway. The air hung hot and heavy with dust, and the fans Badger had installed weren't moving fast enough to give a fly a refreshing breeze. Five or so of Badger's lackeys stood around the room, hands on guns, watching the three of them. Badger sat behind an old, honest-to-God wooden desk in a black high backed chair, eyes locked on the tall, brown haired captain.

Mal had his arms crossed, the picture of indifference, but was tense and on high alert; nothing about this job sat right with him, and what with Badger's lackeys circling around, he wasn't sure what to expect. Jayne had insisted on bringing Vera, and at first Mal had put his foot down, saying that there was no need to go in guns blazing. Jayne had responded that he'd rather shoot first and ask questions later than walk in and have his brainpan emptied. In the end, Zoe had made them compromise, telling Jayne he could bring Vera, but she was for show only, unless things went south. This had prompted muttering from the mercenary, and Mal caught words like, "plans always go tits up", "double-crosser", and "best damn gun there ever was".

Badger had given them the details and coordinates of the job, and was waiting on an answer.

"Well?" he asked, giving his signature slimeball smirk and steepling his fingers. "What do you think? Are you up for the job?"

Without looking, Mal knew Zoe had given Badger one of her famous glares, the one she reserved solely for Badger, because his smirk slowly died. "Dunno, Badger." He said. "Few parts a this don't sit right with me."

Badger cocked his head. "Like what?"

"Like payment. How do I know this job's gonna pay what you say it is?"

"Oh, come on, Mal. You know me." Badger spread his hands in a placating gesture.

Mal nodded. "I do know you. That's why I wanna make sure you ain't tryin' to swindle me."

"What, you don' trust me? You don' trust ole Badger?"

"Not as far as I can spit."

"Well that's good; you shouldn't. But you can rely on me to come through with this."

Mal cocked his head. "And how's that?"

The smirk returned. "Let's jus' say I got incentive."

"And what incentive might that be?"

Badger's smirk widened. "Oh, don' you worry your pretty little head about that, Mal."

"I ain't playin' games here, Badger. What incentives, or we walk."

Badger nodded once, as if he'd expected as much. He stood leisurely and walked lazily around to the side of his desk. "The meds I'm sendin' you for are A-grade. They're goin' for a shiny price, and if I can get a thousand of it to my buyer, he's willin' to pay extra."

"So that's your incentive? You get extra on the side from the buyer?" Zoe crossed her arms, doubtful.

"Well, that's not all. With what he says he'll give me, I'll have enough to buy me own fancy rock. No more havin' to live in this hole in the ground. 'Course, that means you'll be out of jobs Mal, but I can live with that."

"Of course you can. So you're tellin' me you're getting more'n 30 percent?" Mal asked, irritation creeping into his tone. He placed his hands on his hips. "I don't see how that's fair, seein' as we're ones doin' the job. No, if you want our help, we go 80/20."

"80/20?! Bollocks! I ain't goin' 80/20 with you!" Badger spat. Mal shrugged as Jayne's fingers tightened on Vera. Badger's lackey's shifted their eyes to their leader, waiting for a command.

"80/20, or we walk, Badger."

"Not bloody happenin', Mal."

"Well, without me n' my crew, you ain't got nobody to do the job needs doin'. 'Sides, you're gettin' a little extra anyway, so the way I see it, you're still gettin' 30 percent, same as you was."

Badger opened his mouth, furious, but Mal cut him off. "Think real careful now, Badger. You can either take this deal or leave it, but if you decide to leave it, me n' my crew are gone. We'll find work elsewhere."

Badger's face was still red, but he smirked. "I doubt that very much, Mal, but you're welcome to try."

Mal said nothing, levelling his blue gaze on the short man. Badger leaned back a bit with a smirk and walked back around to his chair and dropped like a stone into it. "Alright, Mal. I'll take the deal. But you have to get me my thousand, or we go back to 70/30."

"No way." Zoe said.

"Deal." Mal said at the same time.

Zoe turned to her captain, incredulous. "Sir, that's hardly a deal. I'm pretty sure Badger's gettin' paid extra on the side whether we get that thousand or not," she hissed, stepping to him. "Going 70/30 isn't a good idea."

"Zoe, I know what I'm doing." Mal began. Jayne snorted, and Mal shot him an irritated glance before turning back to his second in command. 'Sides, we're getting that thousand, so it won't _be_ 70/30, it'll be 80/20."

Zoe sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Mal gave her a look that said he was mildly insulted by her lack of faith and was about to tell her so when he caught Badger watching them with high interest. He turned back to him.

"You got yourself a deal. Now, what's the plan to get these medicines?"

Badger barked a laugh. "Oh, I don't have one. That's _your_ problem. But I can tell you it's a basic second story job."

Mal frowned. "How much security we talkin'?"

Badger pondered for a moment, shrugging. "Dunno. Prob'ly basic Fed security, likely no more'n 20 or 30 of 'em. Medicine's on the first floor, middle of the hospital. How you wanna get it out's up to you, so long as it's easily transported."

"We'll take care a that. Where's the drop?"

"Serenity Valley, middle of a gorge. I'll give you the coordinates."

Mal clenched his jaw to keep from putting a bullet through Badger's head. He was really pushing his luck with this job. First Hera, and now the drop in the Valley. Mal made a mental note to catch Badger alone sometime in the near future to tell him exactly what he thought about this job. Preferably using Vera.

"Fine." He said finally, noting that Badger was watching him closely. He walked over to where Badger sat and took the paper from the man's outstretched hand, glancing quickly at the paper.

Without another word, Mal began striding toward the door, Zoe and Jayne moving behind him.

"Oh, Mal?" Badger called. Mal stopped short and turned to face him.

Badger smiled. "Don't get caught."

* * *

"That Badger's got hisself a plan, Mal, I can feel it." Jayne muttered as they wove through people.

Zoe snorted and gave Jayne an amused glance. "Now wherever did you get that idea, Jayne? Couldn't be 'cause he's done it before."

Jayne ignored her, but his face darkened. "This plan a yours better work Mal, 'cause if it don't, I'm gon' let Vera here give Badger a little kiss, right between the eyes."

Mal squinted the bright sun. "This plan goes amiss Jayne, and I'll shoot 'im my own self." He brushed past a man heading the other way and glanced at the crowded stalls to his left. A quick movement caught his eye, and he strained to see what it was. Someone, what looked like a girl, had suddenly whipped out of sight. Despite the hot sun and the body heat from the congested street, Mal felt a sliver of ice slide down his spine. Someone was following them. The same someone he'd glimpsed on his way in to see Badger.

"...right, Sir?" Zoe's voice came out of nowhere. Mal had stopped in the middle of the street and was staring off in the alley way where the figure had disappeared.

"Sir?"

Mal jumped a little and swallowed, glancing from his second in command back to the alley. "Uh, w-what?"

Zoe's brow furrowed, and she tilted her head, holding a hand up to her eyes. "I said, 'Everything alright, Sir?' You're lookin a mite peaked."

Mal gave one last look at the alley way and turned away, resuming his brisk pace back to the ship. "I'm fine. Let's get back to the ship and figure out what we're gonna do about this job."

Zoe glanced at Jayne, but the mercenary simply shrugged and followed the captain through the throngs of people.

* * *

**_dong ma?_: **understand?

**_ching-wa tsao du lio__ mang_**: frog-humping son of a bitch

_**hun** **dun**_: bastard


	2. Chapter 2

"Triceratops, get back here! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Nonsense! I have great ideas! Just you watch, you doubtful, long-necked fool." Wash positioned his triceratops on the top lip of the console, moving his apatosaurus as if it were offended. "Who are you calling a fool? We'll see who's the fool when your plans backfire!" The apatosaurus pondered for a moment. "What exactly are your plans?"

The triceratops did a triumphant little dance. "Aha! Wouldn't you like to know!"

The apatosaurus cocked its head. "Well, yes."

Wash pitched his voice higher again. "Oh. Well, I've been thinking. I've got these ideas for some wonderful things, like airplanes and indoor plumbing, and just a _little_ something for the ladies, if you know what I mean. I call it the vibra-"

"How were things while we were gone, Wash?" The captain asked, coming to stand behind his pilot's chair, placing two heavy hands on the top.

Wash jumped so horribly that both dinosaurs hit the floor, and the apatosaurus bounced and went soaring over the ladder to the deck below. It connected with something with a small thunk, and suddenly the cockpit was loud with Jayne's swears and promises of destruction.

Mal cocked his head. "Interesting. I'll have to remember that one." He looked back at his pilot. "Report?"

Wash turned from his position of looking after his long-necked dinosaur and faced Mal. "Oh. Everything's fine, Captain. Not a peep from any of the crew."

Mal nodded decisively, crossing his arms. "Good. And River?"

Wash opened his mouth to reply, but a smoother voice answered instead. "Calmer. But I had to give her a small sedative."

Both captain and pilot turned to see Simon step through the doorway to the bridge. His brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. "Am I interrupting?"

"No," Wash said.

"Yes." Mal responded simultaneously. The men looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the doctor.

Simon's look of confusion deepened. "Oh. Uh, I see." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just uh….be downstairs…" He turned to move out of the room, but stopped and turned back around. "Oh, uh, Captain, who was that other woman who came back with you?"

"There was only one woman what left with me, and she's the only one came back." Mal raised an eyebrow. "Unless Inara's _client_ was another woman."

Wash whistled appreciatively. "Oh man, if she looks anything like the last one, I…" He trailed off at the dark look on Mal's face. His feelings for the resident Companion were obvious to everyone but the two of them, and he clearly didn't appreciate Wash mentioning the other woman.

"You'd what, dear?" Zoe's voice, dangerously calm, interrupted. Simon turned as Zoe made her way onto the bridge.

Mal looked on with no small amount of amusement as his pilot did his best to recover under his wife's narrowed eyes.

"...I was going to say 'would still be happily married to my wonderful and beautiful wife who is certainly capable of killing a man in his sleep.'"

Zoe smiled slightly and kissed her husband. "That's what I thought."

Mal turned back to his doctor to find Simon watching the couple with a somewhat fascinated look on his face.

"Doc." Simon's gaze snapped to Mal's.

"Mm? Oh, uh, nevermind." Simon gave the three a small smile and left without another word.

Zoe propped an arm on the back of Wash's chair and looked at Mal with questioning eyes. "What was that all about?"

Mal was frowning, thinking, and he crossed his arms again. "Simon asked who the woman was who came back with us."

Zoe looked at the captain as if trying to figure out what game he was playing. "You mean me, Sir?"

Mal's gaze didn't waver from the doorway where the doctor had disappeared. "That's what I thought too, 'cept the way he said made it seem like there was another woman with us."

Wash shrugged. "Maybe the heat waves made it seem like more than one woman came back with you."

The captain didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, maybe." Eyebrows low over his eyes, he made his way off the bridge to go find the doctor.

* * *

An hour later, Mal sat at the dining table, knife steadily carving an apple, but he hadn't so much as taken a bite. They got smaller and smaller, bit by bit, chunk by chunk, until he was idly dicing the remains.

"Sir, if you're tryin' to destroy it, I'd say you succeeded."

Mal jumped, knife up and ready, but his second in command simply made her way to the table and pulled out the chair nearest him and sank into it.

The captain's face looked drawn and tired. He was still suffering from lack of sleep, and there were new worry lines all over his face.

"Cap'n?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows.

Mal glanced up, and sighed, pushing the pieces away. "It's fine, Zoe. There's no need to be worryin' over me."

"I never took you for a liar, Sir."

Mal gave a small smile at that. "Ain't never lied when I didn't need to."

Zoe scoffed at that, stealing a piece of mutilated fruit and picking at the skin. Red and ruined, like the bodies of fellow soldiers. She exhaled slowly, putting it back on the table.

"Sir?"

"Mm."

"Why are we takin' this job? I know-" she held up a hand when Mal started to interrupt, "I know you said it was for the money, and we need it. But why are you _really_ takin' this job?"

She watched Mal in that unnaturally perceptive way she had that made him feel like she saw everything, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. In that moment, Mal hated her for it.

He said nothing.

She tried again, looking at her hands instead of his face, wanting to keep him from losing his temper. She was already on shaky ground just by asking.

"Sir, is this...Is this some kinda….some kinda retribution? You think you're gonna redeem yourself if you go back?" She did search his face then, and she saw Mal the way few people rarely did: Haggard, tired, old. He looked exhausted, completely and utterly drained.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I….I don't know. I think it's somethin' I need to do, but I can't tell ya why exactly."

She pondered this, nodding her head slowly. She picked up a few remnants of apple, twisting one in her fingers. "I'm afraid of going back too, Sir." She felt his surprise. "I don't know if I can handle going back to where it all happened and seein' all those younguns I put in the ground."

"Weren't your call. It was mine." He bit off each syllable, angry and bitter.

"I coulda disobeyed orders any time, Sir." She looked him in the eye. "I coulda said, 'To hell with this.' and gotten myself and some other folk out. But I didn't. I stayed with you the whole way."

"'Cause you're good at followin' orders."

"'Cause I thought you did the right thing." Her brown eyes were hard and unforgiving. Not a trace of pity showed. "I know you regret it, and you see it as a mistake, and maybe it was-"

"_Maybe_ it was?" He was incredulous, leaning back in his chair like he couldn't believe the _da xiang bao zha shi de la du zi_ he was hearing.

"Alright, it was a mistake. But it happened, and now you have to accept it and move on."

"Move on? _Move on?Shen sheng de gao wan_, what do you think I've been trying to do, Zoe?! Sit back on my gorram ass and let it eat me alive?!" He was beyond angry. He was furious. "You think I _like_ reminiscin' over all the blood I caused? All them hatchlins _I_ put in the ground?" He stood up suddenly, face red, and slammed his hands on the table, pieces of apple flying. Zoe did not so much as flinch. Instead, color filled her cheeks, and Mal could tell she was nearing the end of her rope, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm _tired_, Zoe! Tired of all the gorram lives I keep seemin' to rack up everywhere I go! I try to do the right thing, and it keeps comin' back to bite me in my ruttin' ass!"

Mal heaved for breath. Zoe said nothing, watching him with unfathomable eyes. She stood up slowly, her face tight with anger, and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

The apple knife appeared in her hand, and she slammed it home between the space of two of his fingers. Mal flinched and stared at the blade, swallowing hard. Zoe bent down until she was in his face. "You think I got no guilt? No anger?" she growled. " I got plenty of it, same as you." Her voice was pinched and quiet, and she stared him down, face tight with rage, even as her hand was steady on the knife. "But I don't wallow in it the way you do. I don't let it control my life." She let go of the blade and straightened. "The way I see it, you got somethin' to settle with that battle, and you better do it sooner than later."

Without another glance his way, she walked out. Mal sat down with a thump in his chair, his anger ebbing away as he looked at the remains of the apple all over the table. He pried the blade out of the table and studied the deep gash in the wood, running a finger over it. He sighed, propping his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"You got somethin' else you wanna stab, Zoe?" He asked without turning around. He was so tired.

"I was just gonna say that Simon was-Wait, there was stabbing? Why was there stabbing? Who got stabbed?"

At Wash's voice, Mal spun around. "No one got stabbed. What were you sayin' Wash?"

Wash looked incredulous. "Why was there stabbing? Why can't we all just get along? I mean, this is ridiculous. Obviously, we expect it from _Jayne_, but-"

"Wash."

"Sorry. Simon was right. There was another woman."

"What?" Mal's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I know. Scandalous, right? Saw it on the feeds. We got a stowaway somewhere on the ship."

Mal stood. "On _my_ ship? There's a gorram stowaway on _my_ ship? We haven't even gotten rid of the last two stowaways we picked up!"

"Well, technically, Sir, Simon _did_ pay his way-"

"Wash." Mal was losing patience. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Wash rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Thing is, we lost her after she came in. We don't know where she is on the ship."

Mal closed his eyes and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "If you lost her after she got on board, how do you know she's still on the ship?"

"Well, there's no feed of her leaving, and both shuttles are still here."

Mal swore under his breath. "Alright. I want everyone on the bridge in five minutes. We're gonna find ourselves a stowaway."

Wash nodded, looking a little relieved at not having been yelled at. "Uh, Sir? Quick question."

Mal was walking toward the hall, but stopped, exasperated. "What, Wash? What question could you possibly have that's more important than gettin' a gorram stowaway off my ship?"

Wash took a breath. "Well, on my way here, I passed Zoe, and she looked mighty angry. I was wondering what happened between you two to get her all worked up."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Look here, Wash. It ain't none a your business what we was discussin', whether she's tetchy 'bout it or not."

Wash glared back. "With all due respect, Captain, _she's my wife_. Anything makes her tetchy, it _is_ my business."

Both men glared in stalemate for several moments. Finally, Mal looked away. "Just get everyone to the gorram bridge."

* * *

**_da xiang bao zha shi de la du zi_****:** explosive diarrhea of an elephant

**_Shen sheng de gao wan_****:** Holy Testical Tuesday


	3. Chapter 3

"Riiiight…...there! Right there, you see it?" Wash pointed to the screen, marking a spot just inside the bay door. Mal peered over his shoulder, watching the loop of footage again. He shook his head.

Even though Mal had called everyone to the bridge, the only one who'd shown up was Zoe. Kaylee'd had tinkering to do in the engine room, something about trying this obscure method for preserving fuel burn, which Mal left her to with no qualms. Inara was still...occupied; Jayne had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with any stowaway that might be Alliance related, and had promptly sealed himself in his bunk. Simon was with River in the Infirmary, and no one could collectively conclude where Book had wandered off to. Which left the captain, his second mate, and his pilot to find the woman.

"Wash, I don't see anything."

Wash sighed in exasperation and waited for the feed to start again. "Okay, seriously, Mal? I've shown you six times already. Just watch the area right over my finger, and you'll see it. She's like a little blip, but you see her slip in."

The feed began again, and Mal watched as he, Zoe, and Jayne all entered the ship again. There was Simon, just on the bottom right, calling out a greeting.

Zoe came to stand on Wash's other side. "Dear, are you sure-?"

Wash cut her off. "There! Right there! Do you see it now?"

Mal squinted and leaned forward, noticing that Zoe did the same.

Sure enough, as he, Zoe and Jayne made their way up the stairs, a shadow peeked around the corner and slipped in.

He stood back, a dark look on his face. Zoe's face had become grim, and Wash turned around in his chair to face them. He took in their dour expressions and sobered.

"From the looks on your faces, I take it you both saw it that time."

Mal locked eyes with Wash. "You're sure there's no feed of her gettin' off my ship?" He raised his eyebrows in a non-joking manner. "Nothin' whatsoever? I ain't about to search my ship and find no trace of nobody ever gettin' on board?"

"You think I'm lying? Captian, if she isn't on the ship and I have no feed of her leaving, she's a damn good magician." Wash sounded insulted, and his face said as much.

Mal's jaw clenched, and his hand slipped down to his gun. "Then we find her. Now." Without another glance at the screen, he turned on his heel and made for the door with his second in command right behind him.

"But how are you going to fi-or, hey, why don't we just go search the entire ship."

Mal made his way down the stairs, nodding at Zoe at the landing; she gave him a look that said she understood, and both drew their weapons. Leaving Zoe to search the lower decks, Mal crept down the fore passage, listening intently for any foreign sound or movement. A sudden thud to his right made him jump, and he swung around, pistol raised.

Then he heard Jayne swear from inside his bunk and rolled his eyes, all the while promising to skin the mercenary alive after they solved their problem.

He turned back around and made his way to the kitchen. Eyes bouncing over everything, he made his way into the room, ears pricked for the slightest noise.

A sudden whoosh of air kissed the back of his neck, and he whirled around, ready to shoot, only to see the door slide shut with a click that told him the room was sealed. The noise mimicked itself on the other end, and he turned, bewildered and wary, to see the other door seal itself.

He glanced from one door to the other, swallowing. He kept his gun up, fighting to keep his grip loose and tension-free. Chances being what they were, the stowaway was probably in the room with him. More than likely, she had a gun trained on him and would soon shoot him. Also up there on the likely list, he was a dead man. He toyed with taking a step just to see if he was right.

On the other hand, maybe the woman wasn't in the room, maybe she just wanted to keep him in so she was relatively free to roam the ship. If she was Alliance, keeping Mal locked up in the kitchen would work wonders for getting him out of the way to get River. Of course, Zoe would put up a fight, but there was always the small chance that the stowaway got around her.

As for assuming that he was locked in, it was sort of a given. Who would bother to lock a man, let alone a ship's captain, in a room and not lock the door?

But it didn't hurt to check. Maybe they'd gotten lucky and had attracted a stupid stowaway as opposed to smart one.

He took a breath and held it, stepping back toward the door leading to the bridge. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of a bullet, but it didn't come. Opening one eye and then the other, he looked around, gun raised. Nothing moved. Letting go of his breath, he walked carefully to the door and pulled hard on the handle. It didn't budge. So much for a stupid stowaway then.

"Did you think I wouldn't lock it?"

He spun around at the voice, eyes narrowed, gun cocked, his finger itching to pull the trigger. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"No thank you. I rather like the idea of not being bullet-ridden. Not that you could shoot me." The voice reverberated in the room, and he couldn't pinpoint any one place it came from.

Mal spun in a desperate circle, eyes searching for anything out of the ordinary. The voice was definitely in the room. Somewhere close by. He had only to find it.

"You won't find me, but I applaud your observational and auditory skills."

Mal turned again, but still saw nothing. That was odd. He could have sworn the voice came from right behind him. And what was even more unsettling: it was like the voice knew what he'd been thinking.

"I do. I can hear every thought you have."

Dread settled decisively in his stomach. Another gorram mind-reader. Just what he needed.

"You're referring to River. Yes, she's-what do you call them? Oh, yes-a Reader. But only in the most basic sense. Her capabilities are nothing compared to my own."

His mind spun in confusion and panic. How did she know about River?

"Show yourself," he said again. "You can read my mind, so you know my second in command is combing the ship for you. When she gets these doors open-"

"If."

Mal frowned. "What?"

"If she gets the doors open."

Mal's face darkened. "She will."

The voice laughed. "That's quite admirable of you, Captain. One cannot say you have no faith in your friends and comrades."

Mal decided to switch the subject. He lowered his gun, deciding that violence was probably not going to get him what he wanted.

"A wise choice."

_Yi da tuo da bian_ that was annoying. He searched the room again, looking for an origin. "Why're you on my ship?"

The voice lost it's teasing lilt. "I've come to find you."

A response. An actual, gorram response. "What for?"

"I've come to give you assistance, and to seek your help in return."

Mal frowned, slowly putting his gun away. He folded his arms. "How do you know we need assistance? And what would you be needin' my help for?"

"Everyone needs help, Captain."

Mal snorted. "Seems to me like anybody who can trap a captain in his kitchen and keep the doors from openin' all while stayin' invisible don't need much help from anybody, least of all me."

The voice was quiet for a moment. "If I revealed myself to you, would that be sufficient enough in way of an agreement not to shoot me?"

Mal considered this. He couldn't be certain how he would react to this...woman, if that was even what she was. If she turned out to be Alliance (a secret of Blue Sun, no doubt), he'd be stupid not to try and kill her, or at the very least take her prisoner before getting her off his ship. But.

Mal's mind fought against the notion. If she wasn't human, then what the hell was she? Could he trust something that wasn't human? Well, he conceded, he trusted Jayne a fair amount.

The voice hadn't spoken a word as he deliberated, and made his decision.

"I know you heard everything I was thinkin', so you know that if you try anythin' funny, I won't hesitate to shoot."

The voice was smug again. "I very much doubt you will be able to hit me, Captain, but you have my word."

Mal nodded, hands on his hips, gun within easy reach. "Alright then. Show yourself."

He watched as a young woman seemed to walk out of nothing and into the middle of the room. She stood a few feet away from him, dressed in what was decidedly tribal garb. Her hair was deep brown, and obviously very long, as she had it braided and pulled back, but it still hung down to her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant and unnatural shade of violet, and he could have sworn he saw flames dancing in them. Her complexion was a deep olive that complemented her eyes and hair. She had a small, delicate nose, and a full mouth; something about her face made him think of the Greek statues that had been on Earth-That-Was that he'd seen in a hologram once .

He stared at her.

_Well?_

He recoiled at the intrusion in his mind. How had she done that? She was telepathic and a Reader? Mal was getting awful tired of the surprises.

"My apologies, Captain." She said, and he finally had a face to match with her voice. "But yes. I am telepathic, psychic, and telekinetic."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Mal took a stumbling step back. "What do you mean you're…? You can move things?" This had been a terrible idea. Maybe shooting her wasn't such a bad idea afterall.

If the woman heard his thoughts, she said nothing, only watched him with those unsettling eyes.

Mal swallowed and took a deep breath. "Let me just...get this straight. You're a Reader, and you're psychic, but you're tellin' me you can move things?" She nodded. "With your mind." He clarified. She smirked, and the flames danced in her eyes, but she nodded again.

He suddenly felt the need to sit down. He walked the few steps over to the table and pulled out a chair, sinking into it. He scrubbed a hand over the scruff on his chin absently, unable to remember when he'd last shaved. He needed to think. How the hell was he going to explain this? Zoe would be outraged to find another Reader; Jayne would immediately suggest shooting her or getting rid of her. Wash would probably-

He paused. Why was he even thinking this way?

"Why're you on my ship?" he asked, voice hard. He glared as angrily as he could, but couldn't quell the sliver of fear he felt in his spine. If everything she'd said was true, he was in real trouble.

"I told you. I've come to help you." She paused, searching his face. "I'm hopeful that you will one day return the favor."

Mal snorted and looked away. "I don't need no favors from the likes a you."

"You do not think so now. But the time will come in the near future when you will reconsider."

Mal's eyes narrowed, and he stood, suddenly irritated. "Usin' them psychic powers a yours won't work. I don't need no fortune teller to tell me that this job ain't gonna be easy. And if you really want to help me, you can start by gettin' the hell off my ship."

The young woman came toward him. It took all of his nerve not to step back and maintain a safe distance.

"Captian, your crew is in very grave danger." She spoke with conviction, placing a hand on the chair across from him.

Mal leveled his gaze on her. "I hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but my crew is always in grave danger. You're gonna have to try harder 'n that. Matter a fact," He said, raising a hand. "Don't try. Just get off my ship."

He glared as angrily as he could, but she held his eyes easily. He realized with jolt that her eyes did have flames in them. Uneasiness slipped down his spine.

They stayed at an impasse a moment longer, and then she stepped back.

"Very well, Captain. I will leave your ship."

Mal nodded once. "Good."

"I would only ask that you listen to your Reader when she tells you it is time."

Mal's gaze snapped back to her face. "What? What're you talkin' about, when it's time? Time for what?"

The woman took another step back, but her leg disappeared, sinking back into the void from whence she'd come. "We will meet again, Captain Reynolds."

She locked eyes with him once more, fire burning in their depths, took a last step back, and disappeared.

* * *

_**Yi da tuo da bian:** _a big pile of shit


	4. Chapter 4

Mal sat back in his chair, lifting the cup of water to his lips. He still hadn't figured out how exactly the woman had gotten in the kitchen without anyone seeing her, let alone how she'd managed to get out with the doors sealed shut. The logic stood that she hadn't, couldn't have. But he was at a loss as to explain how she'd managed to appear out of thin air in the first place. And then all that gorram nonsense about her being able to read minds and move things, or see the future.

He swallowed and frowned. Except that she had been able to read his mind. Which would have been plenty unsettling on its own, but then she'd said she was psychic and telekinetic. Granted, he hadn't seen any evidence of that, and she certainly hadn't deigned to show him, but still…

Mal turned the cup in his hands, all but aware that water sloshed over the rim.

If she was telepathic and psychic and whatever else, if that was all true, then that meant that he did need her help. Maybe not right away, but in the future. She'd said that he'd need her help in the future. If so, he'd have liked to know just what would constitute him needing her help. If it was bad, if it seriously endangered his crew, he needed to know. Maybe him waving his gun at her hadn't been the best idea after all.

He was just thinking that, all things considered, it could have ended a lot worse when the door behind him hissed and shuddered open.

Mal turned in his seat to see Zoe bracing herself by the doorway, pushing the door with all her might. Her face was screwed up in concentration, and he heard her grit out, "Jayne, I said push."

"I am pushin'!" The mercenary's voice fell into the room, tight with strain and irritation. His large hands appeared around the edge of the door above Zoe's head, and together they heaved again. The door slid open another inch. Zoe growled low in her throat. "Jayne, you let this door crush me, and I swear I'm comin' back to haunt every wakin' moment of the rest of your short life."

Jayne grunted and the door groaned back another few inches. "You don't shut yer trap, it's gonna kill us both."

Mal rose and braced himself by the doorway. He gripped the edge of the door, dug his foot into a small crevice by the top of the stairs, and pushed. "How the hell'd you get this door open?" He panted, straining to push it further into its hatch.

Zoe took a deep breath. "On three. One, two, three, push."

The three of them groaned, and the door slid a foot.

"Almost there, give it one more good one, and it oughta go." Zoe panted. They heaved again, and the door moved back into its chamber with a deep clang. Zoe leaned against the door frame, wiping sweat from her face. Jayne came around her to look at Mal, who had his hands on his hips, taking in gulps of air. The mercenary didn't look the least bit winded. Mal felt a small coil of resentment in his belly before pushing it away. It wouldn't do for the captain to be jealous of one of his crew. Even if it had been a heavy door.

"You alright, Sir?" Zoe asked, finally able to breathe somewhat normally. Mal nodded.

"Yeah. Just right as rain." Zoe caught his sarcastic tone, but it seemed to go right over Jayne's head.

"Well if it's alright, how come you was trapped in the kitchen?" He came down the steps and picked up the cup of water Mal had left on the table, draining it in one gulp.

Mal decided not to honor that with a response and turned back to Zoe.

"How'd you know I was trapped in here?" He asked, swiping his face with his sleeve. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow, and gazed at him with something close to pity.

"It was the only room on the whole ship that was sealed off."

Jayne snorted. "Yeah, that's what gave it away, not the captain screamin' fer help."

Mal turned a glare on him, but it seemed not to affect the mercenary in the least. "Weren't screamin'." He muttered, and saw Jayne open his mouth, but Zoe cut through the mounting argument smoothly.

"We found you, and that's what matters." Mal started to relax before she continued. "Even if you were hollerin' loud enough for Reavers to hear you."

Mal glowered at both of them as Jayne snorted again and Zoe seemed to be having a hard time swallowing a smile.

"Sorry, Sir." Zoe began to sober.

"I'm not," Jayne said, chuckling to himself.

Mal opened his mouth, sucking in a deep breath to tell Jayne exactly where he could put his not sorry, but his second cut him off before he could make so much as a sound.

"How did you get stuck in here, Cap'n?" she asked, hands on her hips now. The amusement was gone from her face, but her eyes still held a gleam of humor.

He'd been dreading this part, and knew it wouldn't go over well. "Got locked in. The woman we were trying to find? She locked me in here."

Zoe's hand dropped from her hip down to her gun instinctively. "She's still on the ship?" Even Jayne looked around warily.

Mal shook his head. "No. At least, I don't think so. She locked me in here, but she was in here with me."

Jayne wasn't the only one who looked puzzled. "Well where's the body?" He asked, checking under the kitchen table, as if he expected to find it there.

Mal resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "She ain't dead. I didn't kill her."

Zoe raised her eyebrows as Jayne looked back at him. "Didn't kill 'er? Why not?" His voice was incredulous.

"Not everyone's gotta be killed, Jayne." Zoe said offhand, but her gaze never left Mal's face.

"She promised to leave the ship if I didn't shoot her." He said reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them. He just couldn't figure out how to say it without looking like he'd given up.

Which he had, but that really wasn't the point.

Zoe stared at him as if he'd grown a second and third head and one had proceeded to begin eating the other. "She promised to leave the ship," she repeated slowly. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right hip. Instinctively, Mal knew this was a bad sign. He saw Jayne doing his best to inch away behind her. "And did she perhaps swear on anything of value?" She asked, lips pursed. "Or maybe swear on her life? Or maybe even swear on _your_ life and the rest of the crew's, since thems the lives at risk?" Everything about her radiated danger, and Mal fought the urge to step back a few thousand steps.

He swallowed hard. "Well, no, but-"

"But you shot her, and she ain't comin' back?" She took a step forward, and Mal hastily retreated. Jayne was making steady progress to the back of the room.

"That wasn't what I was gonna say-"

"Oh, so you didn't shoot her, but you managed to get her off the ship." Zoe stepped toward him again, and Mal realized that he was quickly running out of space to retreat. Jayne, for his part, didn't seem to be taking any kind of pleasure from seeing Mal cornered. If anything, he seemed afraid for himself after Zoe finished with the captain.

"No! I didn't shoot her, I told you that-"

"Then _where is she_, Mal?" Zoe was angry now. He could tell from the faint spots of rose on her cheeks.

"I told you, she said she'd leave the ship-"

"That don't answer my question." She had him cornered near the door, but Mal didn't even bother trying to make a getaway. One didn't simply _escape_ Zoe.

"I don't know where she is!" Mal snapped. "She said she'd leave the ship, and then she melted back into wherever she came from-"

"Melted?" Zoe drew back, confusion and irritation swirling over her face. "What do you mean, melted?"

"I mean she stepped right outta the air in front of me, sure as I'm standin' in front a you, and when she promised to leave, she stepped right back into it." Mal stayed still by the door, but the nervousness was fading.

"Person cain't jus' melt inta the air." Jayne said from his post at the other side of the kitchen. "'S'impossible."

But Zoe didn't seem to have heard him. She was lost in thought, and Mal took the opportunity to step away from her and towards the middle of the room. Zoe didn't notice.

"Sir," she said, and Mal jumped a little, but her voice wasn't angry; she sounded unnerved. "What do you mean she melted into the air?" She had turned around and was watching him closely, as if he might suddenly start laughing and claiming it was all a joke.

"Exactly as I said. She melted right outta the air and into the kitchen like it weren't nothin'." The need to sit down hit him all at once, and he almost fell into his chair at the head of the table. Exhaustion washed over him.

Zoe made her way around him and sat in the chair beside him, still looking dazed. Jayne decided to remain standing, but came up to the table.

Mal looked at his hands, sighing. "I came in, and I heard a voice, just after the doors shut. Didn't see nothin', but she kept talkin' to me. Said she was Reader, like River, only she was telepathic and she could move things with her mind, too."

Beside him, Zoe had gone still. Mal was pretty sure she wasn't breathing.

"What?" But it wasn't Zoe who said it; she still seemed frozen in time. Jayne had slammed his hands on the table, face growing red. "Another gorram Reader? Why didn't you shoot her, Mal?" He was yelling now. "What the hell's wrong with you?! We already got one on board and she ain't normal Mal, I don't care what her brother says! We don't need no more crazy on this ship!"

"That's enough Jayne." Zoe hadn't moved, but Jayne took a step back as if she'd jumped out of her chair. Clearly Mal wasn't the only one still nervous about getting Zoe fired up.

Mal turned his attention back to her, and saw a grave expression on her face, as if she dreaded what the woman melting out of the air had meant. He almost couldn't bring himself to tell her the rest.

"There's more," he said quietly. "She said we'd need help and that we should listen to our Reader-I'm makin' an educated guess here and sayin' that's River- when she says it's time."

Jayne had crept back up to the table. "What d'you mean, 'when it's time'? Time fer what?"

Mal absently traced a swirl with his finger. "I dunno. Just said River'd tell us when it's time."

Jayne sat down in a chair slowly. "That don't sound good."

Zoe sighed, and Mal saw dark circles under her eyes that hadn't been there a few moments before. "We gotta tell the rest of the crew."

"I'll do it." Mal said, not bothering to try and fight the tiredness in his voice. "S'my job. I'm the captain of this boat, and they need to hear it from me."

"You mean we're not going after her?" Jayne asked, his tone clearly suggesting that he thought they should. "She could still be on board, and we'd never know."

"I don't think she was on board to begin with," Mal rubbed a hand over his face, working to keep his eyes open. The adrenaline rush from opening the door had abated, and he was crashing hard. "I think it was all an illusion to try n' talk to us, maybe test our defenses."

"Must be a damn good illusion if Wash caught it on the feed," Zoe's voice held weariness, and Mal felt guilty. "I don't even think the Core's got tech that advanced."

The sat in silence for a few moments, letting that sink in.

"Hell, maybe she is still onboard." Mal said after a minute. "Maybe she isn't. I don't know, but right now, we got bigger things to deal with. Startin' with how we're gonna get this job done." He sighed and started to stand. "Zoe, call everyone-"

"To the bridge?" She arched an eyebrow. "Sir, I understand that as captain you have the luxury of havin' everybody congrate wherever you'd like, but I think you're abusing the bridge."

Mal scoffed. "I haven't used it that much."

"You've called us all to the bridge twice in as many days, Sir." Zoe seemed amused; he could see Jayne covering a smirk with his fist. "And I think Wash might like to have his cockpit empty for a change."

He looked between the two of them, irritation, exhaustion and worry building into a fine headache behind his eyes. "Fine. Call everyone to the gorram cargo bay then; I don't care where we meet, just get everybody together."

Zoe's mouth twitched. "Yessir."

* * *

Mal rubbed his forehead, pinching his nose for good measure. The bud that he'd feared would blossom had indeed bloomed into a magnificent headache. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep or cry. Maybe both.

As suggested, Zoe had gathered everyone into the cargo bay. Shepherd had wandered in a few minutes before, giving the small explanation of "I was spreading the word" as to where he'd been. Mal and Zoe stood between the staircases, Jayne off to the side. Inara had finally finished up with her client and was seated on top of an empty cargo box. Kaylee'd managed to wean herself away from the engine room, though she was covered with more grease than usual, and Simon stood beside her, keeping an eye on River, who had elected to sit at Inara's feet. Wash was the last to arrive, and he meandered down the stairs to sit a few above the bottom. With everyone's attention on him, Mal cleared his throat.

"I was gonna call everyone to the bridge, but it has been brought to my attention-" He glanced at Zoe. "-that I've been all but movin' in up there."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but since you brought it up," Wash broke in, "I'd like my 50 credits of rent."

Mal turned to him. "Well as captain of this boat, I don't pay rent. And second," He crossed his arms. "Anybody payin' rent'll be handin' it over to me so I can pay for this boat." Wash raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, and Mal faced the group again.

"I'll keep it short, people. We got a job to do, and we gotta do it right. Now, granted, where we're goin' ain't a place I'm lookin' forward to havin' to see again, let alone do a job, but it's the only job we've got, and the money's good."

"Only if we get a thousand pieces." Jayne grunted. Simultaneously, Mal and Zoe whirled on him, glaring.

"Shut it, Jayne." Mal growled.

The mercenary spread his hands, looking confused. "What? Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Simon frowned. "What's he talking about, Mal?"

"Nothin'," Mal said shortly.

Jayne spluttered. "Ain't nothin'." He faced Simon. "We gotta get a thousand of the meds, right, cause Mal here made a crap deal with Badger-"

"Jayne." Mal tried to cut him off, but Jayne ignored him.

"-Says if we don't get 'im a thousand of it, we go back to 70/30 instead a 80/20."

Shock and anger swirled on every face. Mal's eyes promised swift and sudden death. Zoe sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mal!" Inara chastised.

"You agreed to this?" Simon sputtered.

Shepherd looked grimly disappointed.

Mal held up his hands. "Look here, I wasn't even gonna bring it up-" As surprise and outrage filled the air, he realized he'd said the wrong thing.

He felt pinpricks on his neck, and turned to see Zoe regarding him irritably, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. "Nice one, Sir. That should win 'em right over. _Bao xin jiu huo_."

Mal glared back before pulling out his gun and firing a round into the air. Everyone jumped, save for River, who was staring off into space, and the cargo bay fell into silence.

"If everyone's done yellin' and pitchin' a fit, there'll be no need for me to put another hole in my ship." He grumbled. "There's a reason I wasn't gonna say anythin' about it." He paused to make sure he had everyone's attention and continued. "It don't matter what the split'll be, cause we're gettin' the thousand. Badger's gettin' extra on the side from his buyer anyhow, which I also wasn't gonna tell ya, but since Jayne here opted for a full fill in, I guess you oughta know." He spared Jayne another glare.

"What exactly is this medication we're getting, Mal?" Shepherd spoke up.

"Last I checked, preacher, you ain't the one stickin' yer neck out," Jayne started, but Zoe gave him a look that said his life would be more pleasant if he stopped talking.

Answering as if Jayne hadn't spoken, Mal turned to the preacher. "Magna-benzoil-meth-egnine."

"Magnabenzoylmethylecgonine?" Simon yelped, startling them all. "Jesus, Mal, are you insane?"

"Hey now," Shepherd started, but Simon ignored him.

Mal turned to him, slightly incredulous. "What are you goin' on about?"

Simon had gone white as a sheet. "Magnabenzoylmethylecgonine is not something you want to be playing with. It's a serious drug, and it's effects are brutal, most of the time ending in death."

Kaylee's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

Simon ran a shaky hand through his hair, laughing offhandedly. "It's a compound that's highly addictive, a stimulant to be exact, one that used to be used for recreational purposes that more often than not ended with the user becoming addicted and dying." He paused. "It's basically super cocaine."

Jayne scrunched up his face. "What's recreational mean? That like procreation?" He smirked. "I like procreatin'."

"No," Simon seemed dazed, as if he were in a dream and realized it was a nightmare. "Recreational means it was used for fun, but even one dose could get you hooked."

"What are the effects?" Shepherd asked, looking worried.

"Well, to begin with, you get a high. You feel light, energized, alert, happy. But that only lasts a short while. Coming down is what ends up killing you or making you addicted."

Inara swallowed, eyes wide. "What are the negative effects?"

Simon's voice was flat. "Irritability, paranoia, anxiety, restlessness, stroke, cardiac arrest or arrhythmia, which is an abnormal heart rate, kidney failure, ulcers or perforation of the small intestine or gastrointestinal tract-"

"We get it," Mal interrupted.

"Do you, Mal?" Simon whirled on him, eyes slightly manic. "Do you really get how dangerous this drug is? How illegal it is to buy it, let alone sell it?"

"We ain't buyin' it, we're stealin' it." Mal corrected him. "'Sides, we're not samplin'."

"I dunno, Mal," Jayne had a thoughtful look on his face. "How much of a high we talkin' here, Doc? Might be worth it for the extra energy."

The look on Simon's face was terrifying. "NO. It's not worth it! If you took too much trying to get a huge high, it could kill you!" He spun to face Mal. "How much is Badger offering you for this, Mal? Cause whatever it is, it's not enough."

Mal was becoming more and more unnerved. "He said each pack of ten was worth 3000 credits."

Jayne shrugged, seemingly unconcerned with the ill effects. "Sounds good to me."

Simon gave a harsh laugh. "No, it's not good. 3000? That's all he offered?"

Mal frowned. "What do you mean, that's all? That's a mighty big sum of credits, 'nuff to keep us flying for awhile."

The doctor's gaze lasered in on Mal. "Do you know how much that was worth on Earth-That-Was? It was powdered back then; easily worth 9000 on any given day."

"9000 credits?!" Jayne was flabbergasted. "Mal, I told you we was gettin' jipped."

"You think that's jipped?" Simon was close to coming unhinged. Mal feared he'd need one of his own sedatives that he used on River. "9000 credits was what one kilogram of powder would get you. Now take into account the fact that we've managed to distill it into a pure, liquid form, and one syringe holds ten kilograms worth in it. It gets into the bloodstream 5 times faster, and gets you the same high in a sixth of the time." A feverish gleam had entered his eyes, and he spread his arms as if putting the information on display. The crew watched in horrified fascination. "Do you know what one syringe is worth, let alone a pack of ten?" He smiled, but there was no humor in it. "That's worth 10,000 credits. _For one syringe_."

No one said anything for a moment as they did the math.

"_Ten million credits_?" Shepherd gasped.

Mal nearly dropped his gun. Ten million credits. They'd never have to take another job again. He'd never have to go without food again. Hell, he could buy his own fancy rock and take Serenity out for shits and giggles.

"Split seven ways, that's roughly one and half million credits each." Simon said, but his voice was void of emotion.

"Hold on, what makes you think you'd be gettin' any a the cut?" Jayne growled. "You don't do nothin' but sit here mess around with yer little medicines."

"Shut up Jayne." Zoe breathed. "Ten million credits...Mal, Simon's right. We did get played."

"That _hun dan_." Mal shook his head. "He'll pay for that."

"Hopefully in his part a the cut," Jayne put in.

"Jayne," Zoe warned, but even she wasn't really paying him mind.

Inara put a hand to her throat. "If it really is as dangerous as you say it is-"

"It is." Simon sounded tired.

"-Then why is Badger so eager to get it?"

Heads turned, and Mal realized that their attention was on him. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "Best I can figure, Badger's got clientele that're interested."

Simon's face darkened. "They shouldn't be."

"Yeah, we got that." Mal sighed in lieu of rolling his eyes.

"No, you don't, you don't get it at all, Mal, you-" Simon seemed to deflate. He rubbed his hands down his face. "You know what? Nevermind. Go ahead. You're going to do the job regardless of what I say." He turned away from the group and started toward the infirmary.

"Simon-" Kaylee held up a hand and started after him. Shepherd put a hand on her shoulder and gently but firmly held her back.

"Best let him alone for now," was all he said.

Without another word, Simon disappeared around the corner.

The cargo bay was silent for a few moments.

Zoe turned to Mal. "That went well."

* * *

**_Bao xin jiu huo:_** Choose the wrong method to handle a situation; literally "bring wood to put out a fire"


End file.
